Stereosexual
by Lenneh
Summary: AU SongFic DxS -One-shot- Despues de quedarse dormido en la parte trasera de un bar, y ahogado de borracho, Danny despierta junto a, ¡¿otro hombre! O al menos, eso cree el. ¿Se habra vuelto gay? ¿O solo sera todo producto de su imaginacion? Muy Divertido


Se lo que piensan, "Que titulo más raro", pero se los aseguro que si leen esto, morirán de risa. Es algo que me invente mientras divagaba por ahí escuchando iStereosexual/i de Mecano.

Así que si han escuchado la canción, creo que ya saben de qué va esto, ¿No?

Bien, ¡a lo nuestro!

**"Stereosexual"**

**-One-Shot-**

**Por: *Lenny.**

Y ahí me encontraba, más ebrio que un mosquito, tirado en el suelo. Bañado en tequila, apenas sabiendo en donde me encontraba.

¿Qué quien era?, Daniel Fenton, un _finísimo empresario_, claro que ahora de finísimo no tenía nada, pero la mayoría de la gente me respetaba por todo el dinero que tenia. ¡Puagh! ¿Qué si tenía novia?, Si, una chica preciosa. Alta, trigueña, ojos azules y el mejor sentido de la moda, si, se preguntaran, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, pues, en comparación con mi novia, un pozo de agua seria un hoyito pequeñito. Sip, mi novia era Paulina Sanchez, modelo. Pero bueno, ella no era la única razón de mi embriaguez, no. Había algo más.

Me había hartado de que la gente me viese solo como una máquina de dinero. Si, era cierto, yo era un genio como mi madre, y gracias a eso me ganaba la vida. Pero me repudiaba la idea de que los demás me explotasen cual mina de oro. Eso sin contar que tenia conferencias todo el día y entrevistas con 3 personas diferentes a la semana. Bueno, para ir al grano detestaba esta vida, y ahora me encontraba medio consiente en la parte trasera de un bar, intentando olvidar todas mis _penas_.

Escuche que algo se movía entre los contenedores de basura y se acercaba a mí, solo alcance a ver unas grandes botas de campaña negras, pero hasta ahí llego mi consciencia. "¿Hola...?" Fue todo lo que pude balbucear antes de desmayarme o quedarme dormido, ¿Qué se yo?

Desperté en una cama, me quedaba claro que era ya de día, ya que el sol se colaba por la destartalada ventana. No me moví ni un centímetro, eso sin mencionar que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Examine la pared que podía ver y me esforcé por reconocer el lugar, sin éxito, obviamente.

Entonces recordé aquellas botas de campaña, e incluso unos brazos algo fuertes levantándome del suelo, claro que no sabía que tanto era cierto, debido a mi inconsciencia. Entonces gire en la cama, solo para ver si reconocía aquel extraño cuarto y me encontré con otra figura humana. Estaba volteada y solo se veía su cabeza, pero eso era suficiente para que yo me hiciese a la idea de que era un hombre, ya que llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta a media cabeza, como yo recordaba que mi socio Vlad lo hacía. Y tras recordar aquellas botas y los brazos fuertes. Mi mente empezó a creer lo peor. Eso sin mencionar que me llego a la cabeza aquella canción de ese grupo español que hablaba de un caso similar al mío en ese momento, así que empecé a repetir aquella canción en mi mente.

**_Cuando me desperté,_**

**_Y vi otro tío acostado,_**

**_De espaldas a mi lado,_**

**_Me dije: ¿el pavo este, quien es?_**

Bueno, hasta ahí todo coincidía, yo no sabía quién era el sujeto, y mucho menos como es que yo había llegado hasta ahí.

**_Luego ya razone,_**

**_La culpa es del alcohol,_**

**_Debí mezclar ayer,_**

**_Hasta volverme maricón._**

**¡NO!**, ¡definitivamente NO! ¡No podía ser cierto! Yo no- yo no podía haberme vuelto _gay_, yo no podía… O eso creí hasta que mire bajo las sabanas y me encontré con que no llevaba más que mi ropa interior… Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos y mire horrorizado al sujeto que dormía tranquilamente junto a mí. No, no podía ser, pero… ¿Y si, si? Bueno, era cierto que había bebido hasta por los codos, pero ¿a tal grado? ¿Para irme a la cama con otro hombre? ¡NO!

_**¿Y que dirán de mi?**_

_**Dirán que eres gay,**_

_**Lo tendré que asumir,**_

_**No te apures rey,**_

_**¿Me aceptaran tal cual?**_

_**Veras como si,**_

_**Stereosexual.**_

¿Pero que había hecho? Me había ido con otro hombre. ¡Dios mío! ¡Había sido capaz de-! **¡NO!** Yo no era así, yo… El alcohol me había vuelto igay/i. Acepte de una vez, había bebido tanto que no había sabido distinguir entre lo que estaba bien, y lo que se sentía bien. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué iba a pensar mi madre de mi?, ¿tendría que asumir mi _culpa_?, ¿Me aceptaría _gay_? ¿Me había vuelto _gay_?

_**Con mi novia, no sé,**_

_**Creo que se lo diré,**_

_**De forma gradual,**_

_**Para que no le siente mal. **_

¡Paulina iba a matarme! No quería ni imaginarme lo que iba a hacerme cuando le dijera que era _gay_, así que era mejor que se lo dijese paulatinamente, hasta que comprendiese que no había sido mi cumpla y no quisiese matarme. ¡Hay! ¿¡Pero que cosas decía! En primera: Paulina era una hueca, en segunda: ya no me importaba lo que pensara, y en tercera: ¡yo no me podía haber vuelto… _gay_!

**_Pero por el squash,_**

**_Es mejor no volver,_**

**_No sea que un día en las duchas,_**

**_No me pueda contener. _**

¿Pero cómo saberlo? Es decir, ahora no lo sentía, pero, ¿y si cada que viera a otro hombre me sucedía y no podía contenerme? ¡Maldita sea!, a buena hora se me había ocurrido irme a embriagar a ese bar. No, yo no debía volver a hablar con otro hombre en mi vida, solo por si las dudas. Todo lo referente a relaciones masculinas se lo dejaría a mi secretaria Denisse, sí, eso sería lo mejor.

**_¿Y que dirán de mi?_**

**_Dirán que eres gay,_**

**_Lo tendré que asumir,_**

**_No te apures rey,_**

**_¿Me aceptaran tal cual?_**

**_Veras como si,_**

**_Stereosexual._**

**_Pero por otro lado,_**

**_Por el lado de atrás,_**

**_No debe estar tan mal,_**

**_Pero si es normal,_**

**_Si hay tanto personal,_**

**_Pruébalo y veras._**

**_Stereosexual._**

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?, esa ridícula canción iba empeorando cada vez más, ahora resultaba que si era _gay_, e incluso ya me veía aceptándolo de buen modo. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se hubiesen puesto así de mal en tan solo una noche?, ¿Cómo era que mis preferencias sexuales hubieran cambiado así nada mas? No, no podía ser, era… era como lanzar una moneda al aire, sabias las probabilidades, pero no sabias cual iba a ser el resultado. Y tampoco si te iba a agradar. O si ibas a terminar tan confundido que terminarías volviéndote loco, porque eso era lo que me estaba pasando, estaba entrando en una fase de locura que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía.

Estaba luchando contra mí mismo por no hacerme a la idea de que en realidad me había vuelto _gay_, cuando llego a mí uno de los últimos versos de la canción:

_**Cuando me había hecho a la idea,**_

_**El maromo despertó,**_

_**Y resulto ser una tía,**_

_**Con el pelo a lo Grace Jones,**_

_**Y aunque ya se fotocopie,**_

_**Por delante y por detrás,**_

_**A mí me sale más a cuenta,**_

_**Por un lado nada más.**_

¿Y si…? ¿Y si me había hecho una idea errónea?, ¿y si esas botas y los brazos fuertes no eran más que coincidencias? ¡Debía averiguarlo y debía hacerlo ya! Yo era un hombre y era macho, de eso no me quedaba duda ya, solo había que confirmar que mi teoría era cierta.

Me moví después de lo que parecieron horas de cavilación y me acerque gateando hacia el "sujeto". Intente mirar por encima de su hombro, pero este se movió y me oculto aun mas su rostro de la vista. Y aunque su cabello no lucia como aquella extravagante cantante, Grace Jones, no me di por vencido, mi vida entera estaba en juego e iba a averiguar si se trataba de un hombre o de una…

Hasta ahí llegaron mis pensamientos, ya que la persona giro completamente, quedando completamente debajo de mi, que seguía a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Me relaje por escasos segundos antes de que la que ahora había descubierto que era una chica- gracias a Dios- apretara los ojos y luego los abriera.

¡Era una chica! ¡Y no un hombre! ¡Yuju! **¡No me había vuelto gay! **¡No me…-!

¡Era una chica! No me había acostado con un hombre, ¡sino con una chica! Lo cual lo hacía peor, ya que se suponía que yo tenía novia, y aunque esta fuese de lo peor, y a mi ya ni me importara, yo aun seguía siendo _su novio_.

Pero que bellos ojos tenia, fue lo único que pude pensar cuando al final abrió los ojos. Violetas, y los más bellos que había visto nunca.

"¡Hola…!" dijo abriendo esos bellos ojos como platos.

De inmediato salte de la cama y caí de espaldas al suelo, me puse en pie de inmediato y ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Algo que era bastante sencillo, ya que su piel era blanca como porcelana.

"Tu… estas en calzoncillos" dijo mirando en otra dirección.

Creo que alcance su color en un segundo antes de jalar una sabana y cubrirme medio cuerpo con ella. Lo que no me explicaba era que si habíamos dormido juntos, ¿no era lógico que estuviera en calzoncillos? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

"Yo… ¿que cosa hago aquí?, acaso…" Nos señale a intervalos a ambos. "¿Hicimos…-?"

"Oh, ¡no!" dijo antes de que pudiese terminar la oración. Mis pensamientos sobre mi posible homosexualidad se habían desvanecido por completo, ya no podía incluso ni terminar de recordar la canción. Solo pensaba en aquella bella chica que estaba aun atónita en la cama. "No, nosotros, bueno… Yo, te levante y te traje aquí porque…" comenzó saliendo de las sabanas, llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra y pantalones para dormir del mismo color, "…estabas tirado en el patio trasero del bar en el que trabajo y bueno… no creí que te gustaría pasar la noche ahí, luego vi que usabas ese traje tan caro y deduje que eras un empresario. Así que te levante y te traje a mi apartamento." Se explico rápidamente caminando hacia a mí.

"¿Y que le ocurrió a mi ropa?, no vas a decirme que me la quite yo mismo, ¿o sí?" pregunte.

"Oh, no, apestaba demasiado a Tequila, esta por allá," señalo una silla que no había notado antes. "Yo te la quite." Dijo después de unos segundos.

"Espera, dijiste que _me levantaste_ y me trajiste hasta aquí, ¿cierto?" pregunte sorprendido.

"Si, eso dije, yo bte levante/b y te traje hasta aquí, claro que pude haberte dejado ahí, hubieses combinado bien con el concreto." Dijo algo molesta esta vez.

"Yo, no entiendo, ¿_tu_, me levantaste?"

"Sabía que eras un empresario." Dijo cruzándose de brazos y descubrí cuan largo era su cabello. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que era un hombre?

"¿Y me aguantaste?" pregunte "¿A que te refieres con que sabias que era un empresario?"

"A que los empresarios siempre ven a las mujeres más _frágiles_ que ellos." dijo entrecomillando la palabra frágil con los dedos. "Sabía que debía dejarte en la acera…" se giro y camino hacia la silla en la que estaba mi traje. "Ten, póntelo y vete." Me ordeno molesta.

"¡Yo, no me refería a eso, hey, vamos, te lo pregunto por que acabo de salir de un debate conmigo mismo sobre mi sexualidad!" solté de repente extendiendo ambos brazos, dejando caer de nuevo la sabana.

"La sabana." Dijo fastidiada y yo la levante enseguida. "¿Y que tengo que ver yo con tu sexualidad? ¿Crees que abuse de ti mientras dormías? Ósea que aparte de todo, ¡eres un bebito!"

"No, no es eso, creí que yo había abusado de ti, pero espera, ¡creí que eras un chico!"

"Es suficiente." Dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía, pero esta vez era de coraje. "¡Vete!" Me lanzo el traje en la cara.

"No, no, no," dije relajándome un poco. "Espera, tienes que explicarme mucho. "En primera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Para que necesitas saberlo?" pregunto cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

"Bueno, quisiera saber el nombre de la chica que me salvo de morir de frio en el patio trasero de un bar." Dije sonriéndole un poco y ella relajo la expresión.

"Me llamo Sam, Sam Manson, pero te advierto, que si me demandas por esto, ¡yo-!"

"Gusto en conocerte Sam," le dije acercándome a ella para tomar su mano y besarla. Ya que no era un chico y era tan bella, bueno…

"Yo, encuentro esto bastante extraño, no se tu…" me dijo alzado una ceja cuando bese su mano.

"La verdad es que esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero, creo que sobreviviré." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, si, yo te levante **por mí misma**, estaba moviendo unas cajas de lugar cuando te vi "salir" por la puerta de emergencia y llegar directo al suelo, estrellando tu botella de tequila también," añadió entre risas. "Me acerque a ti, y me dijiste "hola", luego te quedaste dormido y bueno, no pude dejarte ahí. Te subí a mi auto, _con mis propias manos_," puntualizo. "Y cuando llegamos aquí apestabas tanto a tequila que mejor te quite la ropa y te lance contra la cama, como vi que ni siquiera te movías, me quede junto a ti, y como estaba exhausta, me quede dormida también. El fin. Lo demás, lo acabas de ver tu…"

"Así que eso paso." Dije razonando sus palabras. Al final, ni me había vuelto igay/i, ni había tenido sexo con nadie, y lo que era mejor ¡NO ME HABÍA VUELTO _GAY_!

"Ahora, debes explicarme como esta eso de que pensabas que era un chico." Dijo endureciendo sus facciones de nuevo.

"Yo…" me encogí de hombros y le conté todo. Al final soltó unas cuantas risas y me miro divertida.

"Así que creíste que eras gay. ¡Vaya! Cuanto puede hacer el alcohol, ¡eh! Si no fue demasiado quedarte dormido en la calle, ahora resulta que hasta gay te volviste por escasos minutos. ¡Que gracioso!"

"Oye, yo no soy la que metió a un desconocido en su casa, pude haber sido un psicópata o un asesino." Le dije algo molesto.

"No." Dijo, rotundamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

"Tu rostro me lo dijo." Me dijo sonrojándose un poco. "Tenias cara de bebe dormido cuando te gire para ver si seguías con vida," dijo en tono más bajo.

"¿Cara de bebe?" pregunte divertido.

"Sip."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que le debo a tu instinto maternal una comida en agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida a mi cara de bebe." Dije invitándola a comer.

"Si, eso creo…" dijo mientras sonreía.

Y así, fue como al creer que me había vuelto _gay_ conocí a la que ahora es el amor de mi vida.

Puede que esa noche yo hubiese buscado un cambio en mi vida, y que al otro día pensase que lo había encontrado cambiando mis preferencias sexuales, para luego enterarme de que no había sido así, pero el haber conocido a Sam después de todo eso. Eso seguro que no me lo esperaba para nada. Así que si quieren un consejo, este sería: _"Nunca se embriaguen hasta el punto de desmayarse en el patio trasero de un bar, y si lo hacen, asegúrense de irse con alguien del sexo opuesto o mejor aún, con su madre."_

¡Fin! XD

¿Ven? Se los dije, esto es extraño, la verdad no me gusta mucho escribir humor, pero bueno… Danny lo merecía XD ¿No creen?

Dejen sus reviews por favor. :D

¡Los quiero!

**Danny & Sam © B. Hartman.**  
**Stereosexual © Mecano.**  
**Historia © Lenny. **


End file.
